


Tagatha oneshots

by Happypanda1864



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Randomness, Some angst, mainly stupidness, minor hestadil, oneshots, tagatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy Tagatha oneshots





	Tagatha oneshots

Agatha was at the gym. Most ever girls rarely visited the School for Good gym unless it was to stare at the boys. They didn't want work out and seem too muscley. Agatha didn't care. She hated the other activities the girls were allowed to do so she decided to start working out. Kiko would usually go with her to ogle at Tristan, unfortunately she was invited by Beatrix to attend a spa day. Kiko was always a sucker for spa days. Agatha, like always, was not invited. Agatha was wearing her hair tied back in a high ponytail. She wore a matching black and white sports bra and shorts. She was running on the treadmill when she heard people walk in. She didn't mind them and they didn't see to acknowledge her. Agatha finished running and started stretching. She didn't want to get sore. She sat on the ground and stretch out her legs. In the middle of the stretches most of the people had left. Agatha still had time to kill before Kiko got home so she decided to keep working out. She walked over to the punching bag and started throwing punches. Agatha felt a presence behind her. She remembered a self defense move she was taught earlier. She turned around punched in front of her. Her punch hit the person in the middle of the gut. The person had washboard abs. When he bent down Agatha saw a halo of golden hair. "Oh shit" thought Agatha. She immediately knew who it was. It was Tedros. She had just punched the king of princes. She may have regretted it in the future but right now it felt good. Tedros was on the floor holding his gut. Agatha kneeled down.  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you too bad."  
"It's o-ok." Tedros said out of breath with a red face. Even though he had just been sucker punched in the gut he couldn't stop thinking about how hot Agatha was after punching him like that.  
"Here let me help you." Agatha extended her arm to help him stand up. Tedros took her hand and blushed harder. He stood up.  
"Are you ok."  
"Yeah. A little bruised but I'll be fine."  
Agatha giggled. "God she's so cute" thought Tedros.  
"How did you learn to punch like that, it usually takes more than one hit to get me on the floor."  
"I'm sure it does." Agatha laughed as she rolled her eyes, "I've been studying martial arts since a young age. I've also been going to a self defense class with Sophie." Tedros looked at her with a questioning face.  
"She wants to learn how to defend herself incase her roommates attack her."  
"Oooh that makes...sense...I think"  
"It doesn't make sense but that's just Sophie." Agatha laughed to herself as is she was reminiscing about the past.  
"Well anyways I have to go." Agatha grabbed her gym bag and headed out the door. Tedros immediately collapsed on the floor and turned into a puddle of goo. Well, not exactly. He just sat on the floor thinking about Agatha's muscles, her smile, her laugh, and basically everything about her. Tedros couldn't deny what he was feeling anymore. He had to tell the girl what she meant to him

 

Tedros as a puddle of Agatha loving goo. I'm not a great artist soo it looks weird but it's just a rough sketch/edit. 

Status: unedited 

Written at: 2 am

Hope you enjoyed. comment which oneshot I should write next.


End file.
